Daughter Of the Rogues
by Twinkie216
Summary: [AU] Once upon a time, in Konohagakure, there were two lovers. But, because they were from different clans, they were to never be together. So, the lovers ran away, and became rogue ninjas together. Not long after, they had a daughter. This is her story. KisamexOC
1. Taken

***AU = another universe. Starts off somewhat following the Naruto plot line, will change dramatically, though. Hint why it's AU.***

**Prologue  
**_Taken_

My fingers mindlessly tapped against the wooden desk. I waited for my father to come in and begin his lesson for the day. I was just so tired, though. He had woken me up so early today, it was obnoxious. I yawned and finally set my head down, and closed my eyes.

"Raise your head, and open your eyes. I don't want you to fall asleep," my father commanded. I nodded, but didn't move right away. With a sigh, I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position in my chair.

"Yes, father," I replied in a monotone.

He smirked as he circled me from behind.

"Good girl, now guess what today's lesson is!" he piped. I just groaned and shrugged.

"Mathematics," I droned, looking up at him with bored eyes.

"Nope! Even better," he said, taking a seat in front of me on his stool.

I just groaned again and whispered bitterly, "How troublesome, we don't get to do anything fun."

My father chuckled as he pulled out a book. "Oh, this will be tons of fun, just you wait."

"I won't wait, I'll sleep. Wake me when you're ready," I said dismissively.

He hummed and then slapped his hand on my desk. "I'm done."

I grumbled before bringing my head up. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

His eyes narrowed into a glare. "I won't do anything with you with that kind of attitude."

"Than can I sleep off the pain your words give me?" I retorted duly, giving him a 'that's-a-good-idea' look.

He shook his head cheerfully with a smile. "No. I'll just make you do dishes."

A smile suddenly erupted on my face. "So what are we doing today, daddy?"

He chuckled again and patted my head. "That's good enough, sweetie. And, what we're going to do today, is fun." He paused and then rushed out, "But it's also a surprise."

"Oh my Kami! I hate you," I snapped. I hated surprises.

He just shrugged, his happiness never dimming down. "I know you still love me." He chuckled and then stood up, circling me again. "I just want you to try something."

"What?" I bit back.

"Copy me," he ordered. Slowly, he started doing weird things with his hands. With a confused look, I lazily copied him. "Put more effort into it," my dad snapped, glaring at me. "It won't work if you don't."

"What are you doing?" I asked in a bored tone. He frowned at me. Then without warning he made a single hand gesture and his shadow broke into five unidentifiable shapes. They all went for my limbs, and wrapped itself around one. I felt my eyes widen. "What's going on here?!"

Dad shrugged and then with the twitch of his finger, I was in the air. I felt myself jerk around ridiculously in fear.

"D-dad set me down!" I demanded, flailing around. Well, at least trying to. They were coming off of his shadow, and were real, and touching me. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. "D-dad!" I hissed. I looked around and then screamed for my mother.

She called back, "Honey, what's going on?" She came into the room cautiously, lingering at the door. "Hey, set her down. Don't be too rough with our little girl, sweetie."

I stared at her with shock, "Mom! Help me!"

She shrugged and continued to lean against the wall. "Why? You seem to be doing just fine. Try to break out of it, sweetheart… And stop looking so panicked," she said casually.

I frowned and looked to my dad. "Let me go. What the heck are you even doing?!"

"A simple jutsu," he replied calmly, staring at me with steady eyes. What was I, a test subject? I stopped trying to get out of the jutsu, and stayed still.

I looked at him with amazement, my shock fading away. "This is a jutsu...? What kind?"

My dad shrugged and then had his shadows release me. I landed roughly on the top of the desk. I made a grunt of protest, and glared at him while he continued, "It's more of a bloodline limit. I have to say, I'm very curious to see which one you inherited." He looked to my mother. "Do you think it's possible she got both?"

Mother shook her head, and then glanced at me. "I don't want to talk about it right now." My father only nodded slowly. His face was serious, and this made me shift awkwardly. They both seemed out of character.

I sighed, looking between the two, pushing my curiosity away. They would tell me if it was truly important. I nodded to that, but then groaned.

**One Year Later**

"Mom, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, climbing into the kitchen to see my mom take a knife and hold it like a kunai. She quickly stopped what she was doing, and turned, holding the knife behind her.

"Nothing!" she spat, glaring at me. I hummed and jumped down into the kitchen. I screamed when she whipped the kunai from behind her and threw it at me.

"What the hell?!" I screamed, dodging. She then charged at me. "Mom!" I yelled, backing away quickly, grabbing the closest thing to me. I dove my hand to the table and picked up something silver. "A spoon?" I spat, glaring at it.

"Eyes up, dear," my mother said seconds before attacking me. I gasped and raised the spoon, blocking her brutal attacks.

"What is the meaning of this?" I growled, throwing some kicks at her, being careful not to destroy furniture. "This is too much work dammit. So troublesome."

"Watch your mouth," my mother hissed. I smirked and looked down at her.

"Make me, hag," I taunted. She scowled and then was suddenly in front of me, her hands on my throat.

"I'm not a hag. For your information, I'm only twenty-five. Hah," she said. Another growl erupted from her throat and she wheeled back to slap me.

"Shit!" I cursed, hitting her arm away and dropping to the floor, kicking her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground and grabbed my hair.

"Oh no. Not so easy, cupcake," she hissed, yanking me to her. I yelped, tears forming in my eyes. My hair was my weakness. Dammit!

I lunged backward, flipping to where I landed on my feet, ignoring the pain zapping through my head. And to my horror, my mother hadn't even activated her Sharingan. "God dammit, mom. Attack me for real, but let's take this outside," I demanded. She let go of my hair and stood.

"Let's," she agreed. She made a hand-sign and then disappeared. I growled and did the same.

We were outside, in our backyard. Dead, golden grass surrounded us for about a half a mile before it cut off to forest. The forest caged us, and we silently looked around, deeming this dead meadow our battle spot.

"Bring it on, hag," I challenged, shaking my body, and stretching. My mother snickered, and got ready.

"Bring it, weakling," she sneered.

I growled, but settled for glaring at her. I pulled a hair tie from my wrist and threw my hair back in a tight bun. I kept my eyes on my mother, and breathed deeply. I didn't know what was up with her, but I had a bad feeling this was my birthday surprise. Damn.

"C'mon, Aiyana," my mother mewed. "I won't wait all day!"

I scowled and spat at the ground. Taking a ready position. "Then let's do this, grandma!"

With another growl, my mother launched herself at me; a kunai out and ready to stab me with. Only difference is that, this time, I was ready for her to attack me. I quickly made a shadow clone and we both waited. I just didn't feel like moving much.

We both quickly engaged in a fight, and not much to my surprise, my mother quickly defeated my shadow clone. I cursed as she launched herself at me, and pinned me to the ground, kunai to my neck.

"Dammit!" I hissed, clawing at her arm. She gave me a look, and I glared back at her. Luckily for me, when she tried to pull back, she noticed she was trapped in my shadow possession.

"Hm, so your father taught you this finally?" she questioned. I smirked and nodded.

"Yes, it's pretty sweet, but too limited. Kind of sucks," I admitted with a shrug, the smirk still on my face. My mother gave me a cynical look, and I just chuckled. "So, I made some modifications," I informed, and then my mother noticed how the shadow broke into what looked like thousands of thin strings. "I first looked into the puppet no jutsu I had read about. It was quite handy because now you're under my control." My mother slowly stood up, but not willingly. "Then I just added some more chakra to the jutsu, and now, I have my own, strong jutsu. The only bad thing is that it drains my chakra faster than

I would like it to. I'll have to work on control."

She gave me a bemused look and said, "I fear you. That's not a good thing... How long have you been working on this...jutsu?"

My happy mood faltered and I looked at my mother with a steady gaze, questioning mentally why she would look so displeased. Why isn't she happy with my jutsu? "I've been working on this for a couple of months with dad. Why?"

My mother nodded slowly before saying, "You're a nine-year-old child who could easily take down a twenty-five-year-old Uchiha. Maybe I need to start being harder on you... Or training more with you." She chuckled bitterly.

I frowned and undid the modifications. I crossed my arms and smiled slightly when my mother did the same. Of course, I still had control of her body.

I could feel my chakra slowly draining from my system. This was probably not going to last much longer. "Wouldn't that mean more... work? Shouldn't we focus on something else? For example, my taijutsu needs work, and I only know three ninjutsu. Plus, what about my genjutsu? You've yet to show me anything of that sort."

My mother looked at me with a blank expression, her eyes glazing over in thought. "You won't be learning any genjutsu. I don't feel comfortable with teaching you that." Her words slowly sank into my head, and I felt something burn in my gut. She wasn't going to teach me genjutsu?! Even with her bloodline limit?!

"What?" I breathed, too angry to raise my voice. "What do you mean no genjutsu?"

My mother's eyes hardened, and pierced through mine, not liking the tone I was using. "No. Genjutsu. Not now, not ever. I don't want you to get my bloodline limit, Aiyana. You'd be too dangerous."

Feeling pressured, and frowned. My stubborn side came out, slightly angered at her distrusting tone. "And what if I already have it?" I asked her, holding a glare that made her snicker.

"Stop glaring," she laughed. I just felt an eyebrow raise, and held it until she went serious again. "You can't have it. You already have the shadow possession. It's not possible."

"It is too," I retorted, giving her an icy look. "Have you ever looked into it? I have your blood as well as my father's blood running through me. It's perfectly possible. Just think about it."

My mother glared at me. "Why the hell do you want it so badly?!"

"Because it's powerful! I want power!" I yelled at her, scowling. "Is that not simple to see? I want to be more powerful than you or father! It would mean that I finally could continue with my plans."

"What exactly would a nine-year-old do with power?" my mother questioned dryly. I released her from the jutsu before my chakra emptied, almost falling to my knees from the lack of energy. Just barely, I managed to stay upright. "And what kind of plans do you have, my naive child?"

I scowled at what she called me, and then brushed it off mentally, not wanting to anger her even more. "I wanna rule the world," I informed through gritted teeth.

As soon as that came out of my mouth, my mother let out a big laugh. I felt my eyebrows scrunch in hurt confusion. Why wouldn't my mother take me seriously? My anger melted into hurt as I watched her laugh at me and my dream. I frowned deeply when tears formed in my eyes. I didn't let them fall though.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! I'll do it, too!" I screamed at her, going to run to home when everything seemed to turn into slow motion. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into their chest. Considering the area was flat, it was either a male or a very flat chested female. I went with the idea it was a male.

Something cool and metallic was put to my throat. Suddenly it all clicked at once. My mother was on the ground, blood oozing from the wound on her chest, right where her heart should be. There was a man holding me, a kunai to my neck. My father was shouting something, charging forward, only to stop and jump away as a couple of shuriken sliced the air and landed where my father had been standing. He quickly engaged in battle with a man who had spiky blonde hair.

I wanted to scream, but my voice was caught in my throat, and instead what came out was a strained sob. My eyes sunk to my mother and I let out another cry.

My sorrow quickly turned to anger as I realized something. They had killed my mother. My teary eyes narrowed in horror. They were going to kill me too. My body shook slightly, and I felt my knees go weak. I already knew I was in no position to even try to fight for my life. Another sob escaped my throat, and the person now had the kunai to my throat and let go of my wrist and wrapped an arm around my stomach so I didn't fall. I felt myself slump against him, as if I was giving up. Something inside of me assured that this was far from over.

I heard my father yell something as he tried to run to me, but again, was engaged in battle with the blonde haired ninja. Even though my father stood before me, alive, a small sense of dread streamed through me. He wasn't going to make it.

We were both already at an uneven advantage. I hated it with every fiber of my being. I felt played, and taken advantage of. But what really got to me is how when my father's eyes widened, as he suddenly seemed to remember something, and a tanto was shoved into his chest. I screamed again, rage burning in my gut. It was quickly washed away again by the force of pain I felt from seeing my parents both die in front of me.

"Daddy!" I wailed, trashing a bit. An urge to fight back surged through my veins, but it was cut short when person holding me spoke up.

"Stop thrashing, or I'll cut you," the person holding me hissed, and I suddenly realized I wasn't being held by a man, but by a boy.

This seemed to make my misery intensify. Another child having to witness the death of my parents made something else seem to snap inside of me, but with all of the negative emotions I wasn't able to feel or express, let alone identify what it was.

The boy's grip on my stomach tightened as the blonde headed man slowly walked away from my father's body. Regret shined deep in the blonde's blue eyes, but he quickly wiped it away, and looked at me. He scanned me from head to toe, and then met my eyes. His eyes on me fueled something inside of me. I couldn't understand what it was, but it seemed to be ice compared to the burning emotions that fired through my veins. I quickly dropped my gaze to the ground only to see my mother's lifeless body. I couldn't help the sobs that rasped from my throat.

"What do we do with her, sensei?" the boy asked over my soft weeping.

The man looked down at me, and then at the boy holding me. They met eyes and for a moment, nothing seemed to happen. The kunai was taken from my neck, just as the boy let go of my stomach. Just as I was about to bolt off, something cold hit the back of my neck, knocking me to my knees. My vision started to fade, and just before I could fall to the ground the boy who had kept the kunai to my neck, reached out and wrapped an arm around my torso.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, so tell me this, which story would you like me to continue with? Scarlet Ties, or this? If you have yet to read Scarlet Ties, go and check it out. I promise you that it will be worth your time._

_So, which one should become my main story, and then which one should become my side story that I update whenever?_

_To vote for which one you want to be my main story, go to the poll on my profile, and give me your input! I'd love to know what you think._

_Please comment/review in the comment section below, c'mon, you know you want to~! Don't forget to favorite and/or follow._

_And for 2000 make-believe dollars: Do you think Aiyana will get the Sharingan as well?_

_-Nichole!_


	2. Baby Steps To Society

**Chapter One**  
_Baby Steps To Society_

With a soft moan, my eyes fluttered open, dragging my brain back to the real world, out of my dream one.

I heard someone sigh, as if they were relieved. I glanced to my side and watched as a woman placed a red washcloth on my forehead. Her hands worked gently and smoothly, like a mother's would. Like my mother's would when I was sick.

She gave me a bemused look and then shook her head. "I honestly don't know why they were so rough on you. You're just a child," she said. Her words didn't process, and my face twisted in confusion. She frowned a little at that, but just seemed to brush it off, but she didn't explain herself either.

"Who...are you?" I asked softly, not sure I could speak any louder.

The woman smiled, and I took note of her bright mood. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki," she introduced politely. She then stared at me expectantly, and after a moment asked, "What's your name?"

I looked at her, and then looked down. For some reason, nothing popped to mind. I furrowed my eyebrows and thought for a moment. Nothing seemed to come to mind, but I had a feeling I knew it. I noticed from my side that Kushina's eyebrows knitted slightly in worry. At seeing her expression, I instantly shrugged, not wanting any pity.

What would she pity me for anyway?

The irony of the thought made everything come crashing down on me. Parents dead, killed right in front of me by people, and man and a boy. I was knocked out...and then what? I froze in slight fear, tears forming in my eyes. They spilled down my cheeks soundlessly, and Kushina just watched, her head tilted, as if she wanted to comfort me, but didn't know how. What was she here for? Was she working with _those_ people? Did she save me? Her presence screamed comfort, but my mind didn't want to be grateful, I just wanted away from her. I didn't want her comfort. I wanted my parents. I wanted my dd to hug me and say everything's alright. I wanted my mom to laugh at my tears and say, "Grow up." But they weren't here anymore.

It stunned me slightly how well I took their death.

But finally Kushina said something. "I lost my parents at a young age."

This snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked to her. Even though my heart ached, and wanted to be left alone, I acknowledged her presence wondering where she was going to take this.

Seeing that she had my attention, Kushina continued, "When I was young, I was brought to Konohagakure, leaving my parents. Tell me, where are you from?"

I almost felt like yelling at her for her stupid connection. How did that compare to what I went through?! Am _still_ going through?! How _stupid_ was she?! They _killed_ my parents! My parents were _gone_! I felt anger rise into my eyes, and my mouth pressed into a firm line. My sad, and pained tears turned into tears of frustration and anger. I hated how uninformed she was. How in the dark she seemed. How while she was comforting me, she didn't seem to understand.

I felt her hand hesitantly patted my back, and I subconsciously leaned into her. Kushina slowly stood and sat next to me on the bed, pulling my head to her shoulder, letting me cry on it. It felt good to cry, and it mellowed the feelings so they were so intense, but they never stopped. It was almost like a constant ache that made me want to curl and let myself fall into a depression. Was this normal behavior?

I didn't know why this woman was with me in the first place, but with my feelings mellowing out, I felt very hollow, as if I could break so easily without support. I looked to Kushina to see her staring at me with calm and caring eyes that said, 'I'm here for you.'

Her eyes filled me with so much meaning, I felt a bitter smile burst to my face at the sight of it. I sniffed and wiped my running nose, looking down slightly, but still lingering close to her. My bitter smile never left. Even if I had a stranger, she was here, letting me use her as support. That I kind of felt grateful for. That even if she didn't get it, she was here for me.

Almost instantly, the reason why I was here, and that my parents died was pushed behind me. My brain only focused on recovering back to normal. I slapped my tears from my cheeks and sighed deeply, trying to compose myself. I couldn't rewrite what happened, and I would have to get over it. Even though I knew that was already going to be a lot of work.

My breath rushed through my lungs as if I really was hollow, making my heart ache a little more painful, but only for a fleeting moment.

Kushina raised a gentle hand to pet my hair, and push my head back to her shoulder. "You shouldn't lock it up again, just let it all out, Aiyana," she said softly. I nodded slowly, but then my eyes widened and my mouth went dry.

I whispered cynically, "I never...told you my name."

"No, but you were mumbling your name when you were out cold. I'm sorry they treated you so roughly. They can be so careless at time. But it's a boy thing, right?" Kushina commented, dismissing the name thing. A skeptical feeling seemed to ooze over my heart, as if protecting it from anymore lies, and pain. With the protection seeming to calm my hazy mind, I let myself relax against Kushina, resting my mind. I just needed to rest.

Too quickly, I was out, swimming in the land of dreams, only to be plagued by nightmares.

**One Month Later**

I walked around my small room, looking for things to do. In my room there was a only a cot, a notebook, pencil, a single rocking chair, and a clear window that let me watch the sun rise. I wasn't sure where I was, but kind of liked it. It was always so quiet, and Kushina came in at least once a day to make sure I was doing alright. I appreciated that more than she probably thought. Another thing I appreciated was how she had given me the notebook to write in whenever I felt I needed to talk, and she wasn't there. It was more handy than she probably thought, for whenever I was feeling lonely, I'd just look and read the things I wrote when I was happy. It was more effective than I thought it would be at first.

I could tell that slowly that I was getting better, and becoming emotionally stronger, which is a weird feeling. It was as if I was numb all of the time, but at the same time, so full of life.

My eyes scanned the room and instantly found my little notebook. A small smile twitched to my lips, and I stared at the little thing with shiny eyes. I walked up the the window sill and grabbed the notebook, flipping it open to a blank page. I stared at the blank page, and my finger trailed down it, and for some reason I envied the little lines, and blank page. It was nothing. In a way it was pure. I frowned slightly at the paper. It would become used, and dirty if I marked on it with a pencil... Almost like I would strip it of it's purity, take away it's freedom. After a moment of the letting my thoughts stay quiet, I blinked and shook my head slowly. "What the hell is the matter with me? I should seriously question myself more often - this is a piece of paper!"

I threw the notebook behind me, and sighed when I heard it land on the cot. It was suddenly not that important as I stared outside the window, mesmerized by the sunrise. A light and serene feeling washed over me, sending me into a small peaceful mood that I could tell would be shattered easily. Something inside my gut made it almost as if I should treasure the moment of peace, and just like that, I snickered, ruining my own mood.

Yeah, treasure something that happens everyday. What's the point in that?

I sighed and looked back at my cot. I was wide awake, but there was nothing to do. I didn't know if I was slowly losing sanity by being in here by myself all of the time, even when I know I had had someone to lean on whenever I needed. It was a strange contradiction to my numbness, and a very unwelcome one at that.

The other thing that bothered me was how leaving me to my thoughts always seemed to be the major thing Kushina did for me. You know, almost as if I was a prisoner or someone under constant surveillance. Or almost as if I was not to be messed to much with. At the same time, I felt protected and violated. It was a weird, but being watch 24/7 should give you those kinds of feelings. That didn't mean when she did stop by that she would be any less of a mother figure, but more of a friend with slight caution towards me. But we could both tell that her cautions was almost gone.

With a hum, I glanced at the door, hoping Kushina was going to burst in, but she didn't. I smacked my lips and peered around the small room. There was still nothing here to do, but I didn't want to go back to my thoughts. I strutted to my bed, and climbed in, making myself comfortable. I sighed, and closed my eyes, choosing to go back to sleep. Somehow, even though I seemed wide awake, I was out faster than I thought possible.

**XxX**

Voices woke me. I didn't know what they were saying, but it seemed important. As they rose, I could tell it was Kushina, but the male voice, I couldn't place. After a moment of yelling a loud, "Enough!" shut both of them up. I was already out of my bed, though, tightly in the corner next to the door. I didn't want them coming in, but it they did, I didn't want to be seen.

The voices started up again, this time calmer, and almost apologetic. The door popped open, and I could hear what they were saying.

"She should stay with me. I hate having to see her in here. Look, it's so plain. How is she to enjoy herself?" I heard Kushina ask.

I heard a man respond, "She's not a guest, Kushina, she's a prisoner. She's the product of those things." So I was a prisoner...I felt gut burn in slight betrayal, but was more pissed about how he had called my parents 'things'.

I felt my eyes flash, and burn, but instead of doing anything to harm the people in front of me, my fist slammed into the wall next to them. Kushina jumped, and turned to me, a worried look on her her face, while the other man simply gave me a dull look.

"Ah, so this is Aiyana," the man said. He looked me up and down, scanning me, almost. "She looks weak."

I scowled, but before I could say anything, Kushina growled, "Maybe that's because she's been locked up in here with nothing to do." Kushina walked over to me and smiled, leaning down to where our heads were at the same level. "You wanna get out of here, right, Aiyana?" she asked sweetly, though in her eyes I could see the devilish look that told me to say yes. I nodded, only looking into her dark blue eyes. It was hard to be mad at her, but the felling of betrayal stung harshly. Even so, I softened my features, and decided to trust her again. She _was_ helping me.

"Of course, it's boring in here, and I'm starting to get pissed off at the walls. I swear if I stay in here any longer, I'll break them," I said in a childish voice though Kushina could hear the anger laced within them.

"You already broke one," the man muttered, his eyes sliding to the hole in the wall. My eyebrow rose as I turned to look at it too.

"Oh, well that sucks," I commented dryly, a burning feeling of anger and pride swelling in my stomach. I wasn't one to be destructive, but if I had damaged this man's property, I was fine with being a little bowling ball in a china shop for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, it does," the man agreed silently. "So, Kushina, I still don't see a reason to let you take her. She's destructive. She's...dangerous." The man looked at Kushina with a curious expression. He was freely expressing his amusement for her lack of argument. Asshole.

"Jiraiya-san," Kushina grumbled, glaring at him. "she's just a girl Minato said that she doesn't even know how to use her powers! If anything, I'll just suppress her chakara with my fuuinjutsu. I just don't want her locked up in here. She's only nine!"

Jiraiya grunted, and looked back to the hole in the wall. I could tell he wanted to smirk, but instead he scowled. "Yeah, just a little girl. She's the product of rogue ninja. She's not safe. I say no," Jiraiya stated flatly.

Kushina scowled evilly. Before I knew it, she had raised her fist and slammed it on the older man's head. "She's a child nonetheless!" Kushina spat. "How dare you say that. She's harmless! I have watched her everyday for a month, it's time we trust her, and let her out of this cell. She can't help who her parents are." Her last word cliced my heart and I felt the heat drain from my body.

In a hollow voice I inputted, "Were. Who my parents _were_."

The man named Jiraiya sighed form his spot on the floor. He lifted himself up enough to sit himself on his knees, and looked at me. I looked at him bitterly, and didn't say anything. I really didn't like him, and I wanted to make sure the message showed very cleary to him. He seemed to carefully look over me, peeving me slightly.

"I guess you're right. But, you better make that seal, Kushina. I may agree with her not being able to chose her parents, but that doesn't mean she's not a born enemy of Konoha."

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, so the first chapter is shorter. *shrugs* It will be around 1000-4000 words every chapter, and this is considerable 2700-ish words. So deal with it. At least I updated. I was going to have a friend of mine beta this, but oh well. She was busy today. ;) You know who you are, and I just wanna say, it's perfectly fine. I edited this. If there are errors, deal with it. I did my best with my sleepy-sick state._

_Anyway, enjoy this story. I want lots of reviews! I feel this story needs them, mostly because it's awesome, is it not? Please comment/review in the comment section below, c'mon, you know you want to~! Don't forget to favorite and/or follow as well!_

_And those of you who haven't looked at the poll, and voted, shame on you. If you want your opinion being shared, get you butt to my profile vote! Hurry for when I post the third chapter for this and Scarlet Ties, I will take down the poll and decide with that._

_-Nichole!_


	3. The Start

**Chapter Two**  
_The Start_

I was still frowning as Kushina dragged me from the room I had been in for a month. Even if I had wanted out of there, I didn't expect to be out of there so quickly. I didn't have time to do anything. She just grabbed my arm and pulled me away, assuring me we would go get all of my things later.

Yet, what things did I really have?

Even with that question fresh on my mind, I didn't ask. I payed attention to how many turns she made before she stopped into front of a door. It loomed over us, and Kushina glanced back at me. She let go of my hand, and pulling out a hair tie. I frowned slightly at the thing but Kushina already turned my around, and put my hair in a bun, but combed my bangs in front of my eyes with her fingers.

"You can't look the same. You need to blend in..." she mumbled. I wanted to jump back from her and slap her hands away, but a small, yet strong part of me told me to trust her, because she had already proved herself. Now it would take that part of me to let her continue to prove herself, no matter how hard that would be.

"Okay," I mumbled.

She placed her hand on mine and asked in a sweet, motherly tone, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, and she stepped away from me. "Thank you, Kushina-san."

Kushina waved me off and opened the door. "I just hope you like it here. It's a quite nice place."

I smiled softly, feeling lighter almost as I saw the sight in front of me. There were kids playing tag, and some adults strolling around. Kushina smiled brightly at the sight in front of her and grabbed my hand again. "Gyah!" I let her drag me around, and show me places. But she never introduced me to people.

"That's the Yamanaka Flower shop." She informed, dragging me past a little shop that was overflowing with all types of flowers. "That's the Uchiha compound. Though, I wouldn't go anywhere near that place, I'll tell you why later." She whispered the last part. "That's the Hokage building...wait? Did I just go in a circle. Oh. Heh...my bad. Here, this way." Kushina let out an embarrassed chuckle. It was musical to my ears, and made a small, and teasing smile stretch to my lips.

"Kushina," I started. Said girl was jumped at the sound of my voice, and looked behind her shoulder to meet my eyes. Her feet slowed. "could you try to be more casual? You're drawing attention. Also, you look about ready to break into a panic attack. How about instead of you dragging me everywhere, you just let me walk beside you, and show me around that way. It'd be easier. And then you wouldn't where yourself out." I threw my teasing smile at the redhead, and hummed at her change in demeanor. Her face fell into a state of thought.

"I...uh...guess you're right," Kushina admitted. Her face lifted slightly and Kushina stared at me with bright eyes. "You're so smart and observant, you'd be a great ninja."

My smile slid off my face like it was water. "In that case, if I am really the enemy, you should keep your guard up, and hurry with that seal." Kushina gave me a confused look, and so I informed her arrogantly, "You left tons of openings for me to harm you. Try to think straight, you're a go lucky mess. It's not like I would kill you, though, I like you. But I'm just saying, it's probably something you need to be aware of."

Kushina gave me an uncertain look, before shrugging it off. "And this only proves that you would make a very valuable ninja. It's a shame they don't trust you. We could use you."

I was going to reply, but then decided not to. We might of been friends, or at least something like that, but we were enemies as well. I had to hold my tongue whether I liked it or not. I settled just to nod in response. And with this, Kushina grabbed my hand and pulled me to her person, throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"I refuse to treat you like an enemy. None of this will ever be your fault, ya know. You're innocent, and we'll have to show them that, won't we, ya know?!" I felt a smile tug at my lips, but it was different. It was...genuine. I nodded with a little more enthusiasm, her verbal tic fueling something positive inside me.

"Of course!" I replied, wrapping my arm around her waist. Even though my chest still felt a little heavy with distrust, a part of me felt light and ready to float to cloud nine. I had a friend and her loyalty, right now, meant everything to me.

**One Week Later**

"Aiyana, I'm home!" Kushina called. I looked up from the book I was reading and smiled.

"Hey," I greeted, taking in a deep sigh. "How was work?"

Kushina shrugged, pulling her long red hair from it's ponytail. "Boring as usual. Nothing really happened. We just did the normal ninja stuff," Kushina recited.

"What's the normal ninja stuff?" I asked, looking at her duly.

Kushina chuckled dryly, and unbuttoned her green vest. She walked over to me and sat down next to me. With a sigh, she leaned back to relax, and then jumped. She ripped off her vest and threw it on the floor.

"Damn kunai..." she muttered, before moaning and slowly easing herself back on the couch. She closed her eyes and didn't say anything before gasping softly. "Oh. Sorry...uh...to answer your question... Normal ninja stuff is basic mission such as assassination and seduction. Well, that's normal for a kunoichi. Heh..." Kushina paused to take and release a slow, tired breath. "There's also training. I have to go to that at least three times a week." She let out a groan. "That's where I'm at most of the time."

I nodded and inhaled slowly. "You seem tired. As I remember, your boyfriend is taking you on a date tonight. I suggest a nap. I'll make you something to eat or do you want something to drink?" I jumped off the couch and spun around to face Kushina.

Her eyes were closed, giving her a peaceful aura. A pleased smile stretched her lips and she responded, "I would love some tea. I'm not really hungry right now."

I nodded curtly and hurried to the kitchen to get what she had asked for.

Awhile later I came out holding a steaming cup of tea and pocky. I sat next to Kushina and turned to give the tea to her, but then stopped. Her eyes were closed, and peaceful, yet slow breathes entered and left her nose, making little noise.

With a sigh, I set down the items and nudged the redhead gently. "Kushina..." I cooed. Her nose twitched, but she gave no other response. "Ku-shi-na!" I said, nudging her as I said her name. She groaned and an eye lazily slid open.

"Hm?"

"At least move to the bedroom if you're going to fall asleep. You need beauty sleep, don't you?" I said, giving her a firm look. "You need to look your absolute best for this boyfriend of yours, do you not?"

A smile stretched to her lips, and the older woman grunted loudly, peeling herself from the couch. "Ah. Yes I do. I have to look my absolute best for Minato-kun. He we be so pleased, ya know?!"

Her dark blue eyes shined like sapphires in the light and excitement swelled in my chest. Just hearing her verbal tic made me almost burst with emotion. Almost as if her excitement fueled me as well.

"I don't know, but I do know that you need rest," I said, calming her down. Her bubbly attitude died down a bit, and she nodded.

"I wouldn't want to fall asleep on our date. Even if he would find it cute, it would be very embarrassing."

I hummed in agreement and watched her shuffle towards her bedroom, before she disappeared behind the hallway door. I heard the shudder of the door opening and closing and then relaxed on the couch.

Even when I was living with her, she was out a lot. Not that I minded. There were plenty of things to do around her home. I could cook, and eat whenever I wanted to. I could mess with her ninja tools. I could read books that she left on her shelf. No room was forbidden for me to go in. I had a softer bed, that was also warmer.

But that didn't mean I abused all luxuries. I only cooked and ate when I had to. I only messed with her tools when I was cleaning them and plotting on how to use them. Don't get me wrong, I would never hurt Kushina, but if she ever planned an attack like my mother did that one day, I would be ready. I didn't enter her bedroom unless it was for a towel to take a shower, and I didn't go outside and use the terrace all that much either.

I just preferred it to where I was not intruding, or feeling as if I was.

It wasn't long before my eyes started feeling heavy as well. I groaned and slowly made my way to the couch.

Once I got to it's side, I peeled a blanket from the back of the couch and laid down. A peaceful feeling washed over me as I did so. I was comfortable, and I knew I was safe.

* * *

**A/N:**_ OMG... Do you know how hard it is to just drop school and work on this, because you have that feeling of NEEDING to update? No? Yes? Anyway, it's hard. But I did it anyway. So, I want to pat on the back or something, because if I have told any of my friends anything, it's about how sucked into my books I am right now. I'm trying to finish them, yet trying to work on this and other homework as well. Grrr. But don't worry. I'll post another chapter before summer, hopefully. See, there's hope!  
_

_The real reason I didn't update: I want to update Scarlet Ties the same time I update Daughter of the Rogues. But Scarlet Ties is taking forever to write. Not as much inspiration there. _

_Anyway, enjoy this story. I want lots of reviews! I feel this story needs them, mostly because it's awesome, is it not? Please comment/review in the comment section below, c'mon, you know you want to~! Don't forget to favorite and/or follow as well!_

_And those of you who haven't looked at the poll, and voted, shame on you. If you want your opinion being shared, get you butt to my profile vote! Hurry for when I post the third chapter for this I will take down the poll and decide with that. Give me your impute!_

_-Nichole!_


	4. Monsters

**Chapter Three**  
_Monsters_

A hand patted my bicep, and Kushina's feminine voice whispered, "Wakey wakey Aiyana-chan." I felt my lips tug up at her words, but instead of doing so, I groaned, and turned over.

My body felt heavy, and my mind was numb. I hated waking up from naps, they always screwed with me.

"Aiyana..." Kushina cooed, shaking me again. "We have a guest. I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Minato."

I gasped, but my eyes wouldn't open. I frowned, feeling disappointed, but not too concerned. "I'm too tired," I whined.

Kushina let out a bitter grunt, and suddenly the blanket was ripped off of me. "Up."

"No! Kushina! No!" I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut even tighter than before. I rolled deeply into the couch trying to add more warmth to my body, but it was useless, I was uncomfortable.

Kushina tapped her foot impatiently, and I gave up. It would be too hard to fall back asleep now. I yawned into the couch, and sighed.

"I'm up. Thanks, Kushina," I said bitterly. I heard the female giggle slightly.

I turned over, and sat up. My eyes were still shut, and I wasn't about to open them and face the blinding light. I stood up and wiggled my toes, adapting to the temperature of the floor and with another sigh, opened my eyes.

At first, all I saw was Kushina, then a man walked out of the kitchen. At the sight of him, everything seemed to stop. No. No! NO! Not him! I stared at the man with blonde spiky hair calmly, but on the inside, a civil war broke lose. I couldn't understand why I hated him so much. Why the mere sight of him made me want to kill him. I wanted this man dead. He looked friendly but my mind screamed at me not to trust him.

Why would I be so prejudice? This thing made everything bad light up, and I frowned at him. Subconsciously, I pulled Kushina closer to me. She didn't fight it, and instead, looking at Minato as well. Said man stepped back, as if taken back by my actions.

"What's wrong?" he voiced after tense moment drifted by. His voice...his voice mad anger burn through my veins. I couldn't help the frown that snapped to a scowl.

"You." I glared at him with so much hatred it was almost painful on my part.

Kushina looked between us, puzzled. "Minato, have you...oh...my God." Kushina pried her arm away from my grasp, and a hand slapped to her face. "Minato...you..." Kushina's anger flared, but my attention snapped off of her. She was my friend and the enemy at the same time. She knew. Again, I felt so betrayed, so along. Emotions filled me, rage dominating the others.

If I had chakra, I wouldn't have been frozen in the living room, glaring at this man-no monster. I couldn't remember why I hated him so much. I knew why i hated him. I knew why I couldn't stand him, and why I suddenly hated the only friend I had. I knew, but I was missing a piece of the puzzle. My head pounded in a growing headache, just like that one that I got when I tried to think of who killed my parents. I felt stupid, but somewhere deep inside of me, I knew it was this monster that did it. This blonde had killed my parents. Kushina was dating this monster.

I felt something shatter inside of me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was in the apartment complex's hallway, then jumping from the balcony, and bolting into the street. My head pounded, but my feet carried my far away. I couldn't feel anything as I ran. I wasn't paying attention. I just had to get away. I couldn't stand the sight of him.

And yet, as much as I wanted to rip that man to pieces, make him suffer, the thoughts of Kushina, and logic held back my fight instincts, and so I ran away. Just like some measly coward.

I didn't know if Kushina and Minato were following me, but somewhere deep down inside I could tell they would find me. Realizing this, I abruptly stopped running. I took in my surroundings. I felt my anger drain away, and betrayal took over. I almost fell over as the strong pang hit my heart. I had trusted her...

My knees gave out, and I fell to all fours on the dirty ground. My eyes stung and something light fell from my cheek. I sniffed, realizing I was crying. The tears came faster once I recognized them, pouring down my face as I shot up from the ground, as if repulsed. I wasn't going to cry! Crying was stupid. It didn't help anything. It make anything go away, or die. I furiously wiped them away, but couldn't help but still feel so hollow and weak. I felt as if I was about to fall any moment.

A sudden voice pulled me out of my depression. "Ma'am, are you alright?" The voice was gentle, but also kind of loud. my eyes widened at being caught, and my body instantly stiffened. Even so, the owner of the voice didn't do anything. Slowly, I began to turn around. What my eyes met made me want to vomit.

Nausea strangled me from speaking when I looked at the boy in front of me. I didn't know who he was, but just by looking at his facial features. I wanted to trace my hands along his jaw. He looked like a child version of my father. More tears formed in my eyes and I wiped them away again, looking away. I cursed, and my cheeks burning slightly in embarrassment.

The boy in front of me looked perplexed, and stepped back. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked quietly to himself. He scowled slightly, mumbling about troublesome women. It made me smile a little, and the boy who was still staring at me, turned more confused.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the boy repeated.

I didn't answer him and instead just looked away. With a couple of calming breaths, I faced the boy with curiosity.

"What's your name?" I asked.

The boy's head tilted slightly to the side and he stared at me bemused. "Shikaku..." he answered hesitantly. "You?"

"Aiyana."

"Aiyana..." His eyes dulled in thought for a moment before he said, "You're not from around here, I would remember you."

I a small and bitter smile twitched onto my lips. "I originate from here, I assure you of that." I looked away and then down at the ground.

It almost hurt to look at this man. I knew that he wasn't my father, but the resemblance made me feel obligated to engulf him in a hug.

After a moment, a feeling of serenity laid over me like a blanket, calming me down. The same feeling my dad gave me when I had been angry. My face scrunched up tighter. I couldn't help the melancholy that plagued me. Even so, I said, "Sorry, you remind me of my father."

"Huh?"

"He looked a lot like you," I said, picking my gaze up off the ground and looking at him. My eyes met his, and he laughed awkwardly, looking around.

"Looked?" he asked. He shifted slightly, as if uncomfortable.

I didn't say anything, just nodded.

He seemed to take a hint and hit hand immediately went to scratch the back of his head. "Oh. Well, I'll take you home. Is there a certain place you're returning to, Aiyana-san?"

"Just call me Aiyana, no need for honorifics. As for taking me home...I don't live here. In fact, I was just leaving to return home." I paused, a small, fake smile smile twitching to my lips. "My mother is waiting for me. I shouldn't keep her waiting."

"If you leave the village, Aiyana, I'll never forgive you."

My heart clenched, as well as my jaw. Shikaku stepped back, surprised at the sudden outburst from Kushina.

"Kushina?" Shikaku breathed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, this doesn't concern you, Shikaku. Go home," Kushina growled. I spun around to face her.

"You just don't understand," I said. I glared at her, every atom in my body telling me to go and rip her eyes out, or to at least harm her. How could she date-no, have a relationship with that monster? It made me feel ready to puke. The burst of negative emotions overwhelmed me. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you," I growled.

Kushina's hair, started to raise, forming nine thick strands standing up, waving. Negative chakra poured from her, sending unpleasant waves pulsing around her. "Kill me? With what? You're bare hands? I'd like to see you try! I have helped you. I got you out of that hell hole, and I accepted you into my apartment, only for you to treat me like this?!"

Not being able hold back my disgust, I snorted, my face twisted in a sicken scowl. "You disgust me." I paused for a second to take a deep breath and keep myself contained. I wanted blood. I wanted to see it oozing from anyone. Just a little venting couldn't hurt. "You betrayed my trust. You knew, Kushina, and you never told me. I will kill you, and it may not be now, but I assure you, I will. If you must be selfish, go on and kill me it's not like I've got anything else to live for." I spat at her feet, with a snobbish 'humf'.

The redhead almost lunged at me, ready to beat me to a bloody pulp, but the monster stopped her. He poofed in between us, holding the disgrace back. I tried to move forward to slaughter them both with my bare hands but in a mere second two arms were wrapped around me, and men in masks surrounded us.

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled, rage exploding from me at being interrupted. My eyes furiously scanned the group. I knew I was too weak to handle them all on my own, but I couldn't help it. I licked my lips, and closed my eyes, slowing me heart rate. When my eyes opened again, I screamed, thrashing out of the man's grasp.

He let out a, "Hey!" before I wheeled around and punched him in the gut. He grunted and then attacked me, whipping out a kunai and lunging at me. I gasped, not expecting him to retaliate. But it was too late. My body worked on it's own as I ducted, grabbed his wrist, broke it and flung him over my shoulder. The kunai fell to the ground but before it could land, the next attacker was on me. A beefy hand connected to my right cheek, and I flew into a nearby wall, baning me elbow. I felt it break, but the adrenaline my system fueled me to keep fighting.

Springing from the wall, I dove for the kunai. I was too slow. Another masked ninja dissolved in front of my objective, and I slid into him. He made to grab me, but I flipped to my back and kicked him in the stomach. He stepped back, flinching from the force of the blow. Fortunately, that's all I needed. I pivoted on my left foot, my right one whipping around to land another hit on the masked enemy. He flew back and landed on two of his group members.

As I stopped for a moment to catch my breath I was englufed my reenforcements. They all circled around me, like predators waiting for the kill.

"You...people suck. Konohagakure can kiss my ass," I laughed. I gave up then and there. I fell to my knees, and then sat down, gingerly holding my elbow. "Ah shit. I broke it," I muttered. The pain from the elbow still had yet to come, my adrinaline too high for me too feel any pain yet. I looked around and smiled a knowing smile at the men. The grim reality was I would get revenge, and it was up to them to stop me. But, could they kill an innocent little girl like me? All I did was be born, and this is a result of it: death for wanting freedom. A part of me accepted that challenge, and another told me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness.

But, to hell with forgiveness. If anyone should be saying sorry it should be this whole fucked up village who killed my parents for no reason. Or...maybe there was a reason, and I just wasn't seeing it. Either way, they slaughtered them in front of them. I'll make sure to return the favor. I will to destroy this blonde monster, and everything he loves. Because, it's only fair, isn't it? I chuckled like an insane woman as the masked men dragged me away.

* * *

**A/N:** _I only have tomorrow for school! So I finished this chapter! I sat down and forced myself to do it! It's not editted, so bare with it. I'm sure there are mistakes, but I will go back later and edit this. Aren't you happy I updated, though? And this lovely chapter was fun to write. Hehehe._

_Anyway, enjoy this story. I want lots of reviews! I feel this story needs them, mostly because it's awesome, is it not? Please comment/review in the comment section below, c'mon, you know you want to~! Don't forget to favorite and/or follow as well!_

_-Nichole!_


	5. Solitary Confinement

**Chapter Four**  
_Solitary Confinement_

I had been in a cell for hell knows how long. It didn't really matter, though. What were they going to do with me?

_Kill me?_ Yeah right. Not after I caused so much trouble and got away with it.

I'd like to see them try, even if they were successful, I would accept that challenge. If there was one thing I probably couldn't stand, it was being in a cell. This one wasn't even as nice as the other one. I just had a mattress and the cold, hard room around me. It wasn't much, but even so, I acted as if it was normal.

I don't know who I was doing this for. Kushina, or myself. I couldn't adapt to this kind of dark, and damp environment. But somehow, I think I managed to trick myself that I was back at Kushina's house, and I was perfectly fine. Minus that _monster_.

Not that there was anything wrong with me in the first place, of course. This was all preventable. If that _monster_ hadn't killed my parents, I wouldn't be in this mess. I'd have nothing to do with Konohagakure.

Yes, I understand my parents did a bad thing and ran away from home, but for home to kill them for it-that was the part I didn't understand. Just what exactly did Konohagakure have going for them. Where they heroes, or villains? Where they saviors or murders? The enemy or an ally? Well, obviously not an ally. I wouldn't _want_ an alliance with the Leaf even if they begged on their damn feet.

Maybe they thought it was okay because a war was about to break out? Maybe they thought they were cleaning up their mistakes, or 'taking care of business'. Possibly. was it like a mad house, and the tension was so thick they decided to do a little killing to make themselves feel better?

Even so, why _my_ parents? I'm sure there are tons of more dangerous ninja out there, so why choose _mine_? The loving, and caring parents who I had to live without now. Why did they even keep me alive-to make it worse?!

For the millionth time since I got here, I was furious. Not with myself for being weak. Not at the _monsters_ who had taken my parents away from me. No. Not them. I was mad that my parents didn't make it alive. I was mad that they were here one second and gone the next with no goodbye, no anything. Why didn't they fight harder? Why didn't they win?

_Why wasn't I dead?_

What kind of special powers do I possess that keep me alive?

If they decided to kill me, could I eat my favorite meal before I die? That's important. I shouldn't die on an empty stomach.

**XxX**

I had been in here a month. Maybe that's just my luck. Gee. I feel so honored. It's a pattern. Locked up for a month.

"What kind of tests are you taking?" I asked a wall. I knew _they_ could hear me. "What kind of information do you desire. Is it a deal you want, perhaps?" I paused for a moment, and smiled when I got no response. "Are you considering it? Show yourself. Who are you?" I paused, and almost as if I could see someone, I turned my head to the side slightly and mewed, "I want out..."

After about a minute, I sighed, and walked to the bed. I giggled, and fell down on it, ignoring the possible eyes on me. I may look like a lunatic, but who is to say I'm not just...bored?

Heck, I was always bored. There was nothing to do. I wonder if I escaped that the living conditions would get worse. This only made me wonder.

_What if this is _generous_ treatment?_ I stopped to think more on the topic. _Nah. This was pretty critical. I can almost feel myself losing my sanity._

Again, I giggled. Who needed sanity anyway? People with minds thought too much.

And yet, all I do is sit around and think. How could I have not run out of things to think about? Maybe it was because even though my mind ran at a mile a minute, some things never ceased to amaze me. Like how I could seemingly get meals when I was in a four walled cell with no door.

And yes there was no door. I'd checked more than about fifty times.

Deciding to relax,I closed my eyes, I took a deep breath, and let the hardh, stiff matress take me to dream world, but before I could fall asleep, there was a soft, _stoosh_ sound. My hand slapped to my neck, and I felt a needle of some sort sticking out of it. A hiss escaped my lips as things turned blurry, and then went dark.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I have nothing positive to say about this. This is lame, and ridiculously short. I'll try to make today a double update, but I have work to do. :/ I am happy that I updated, but I feel like I failed you with this chapter. I already have chapter five written, so today MIGHT be a double update._

_Excuse grammar errors, if any. Please. I editted, yet every time I do so, I seem to miss something. :/_

_Also, expect a few REALLY LONG chapters after this. A lot of plot is gonna drop like a bomb, and detroy the regular Naruto plot line. :) All hell will break loose. I hope you are looking forward to it._

**_I'm in no mood for flames. Test my paitence. I dare you. I whole heartedly dare you to flame me._**

_Anyway, enjoy this story. I want lots of reviews! I feel this story needs them, mostly because it's awesome, is it not? Please comment/review in the comment section below, c'mon, you know you want to~! Don't forget to favorite and/or follow as well!_

_-Nichole!_


	6. Welcome To the Family

**A/N:**_So here's part one to your double update you greedy bastards. Even though I probably don't really have any fans... If you are one, scroll down right now, and leave a comment saying the fuck so. I'm in such...a weird mood. Like a calm cranky. Now hurry your ass up and read. I work too damn hard for you. Little sleep. Lots of work. Meh._

* * *

**Chapter Five**_  
Welcome To the Family_

When I came to, I was being restrained by hands. I could feel them before I hear, or see them. My eyes fluttered open to meet the gaze of a man with a hat. An _interesting _white hat.

I stared at him.

He stared back.

I cleared my throat.

He hummed.

I smirked. "Hello, sir. You here to answer my calls?"

"Such a disrespectful attitude is unwise in your position," the man commented.

I cringed in disgust. "Disrespect?"

The man hummed bitterly. "You seem to have no manners," he observed.

I shrugged, letting my eyes roll up to the man holding my hands behind my back. "And you do? What is this joke doing here?"

"He's here to make sure you stay...reasonable," the man informed. "Anyway, to discuss what I brought you here for. Would you like to become a citizen of Konohagakure?"

My eyes snapped to the man in front of me in shock. My mouth fell open, and I almost laughed. "What?" I shouted. "You want me, the person you've kept locked up, and don't trust, to become a citizen?" The man nodded. "What have you been smoking?"

The man sighed, and muttered, "Why do I even try?"

"You try because maybe, deep down, you know you need me?" I tried. Why this man would want anything to do with me, stumped me. I was nothing special. I was nothing. So...why?

"True," he said, making me gasp.

"How am I helpful? All I've done it stir up trouble, I'm no good!" I looked around at the man holding me. I met his shockingly green eyes, and glared into them. "Let me go," I demanded.

Slowly, the man unlatched his hands from my wrists, and helped me up, somehow staying gentle. I frowned slightly at the change in treatment.

"That right there is a prime example of what I'm talking about," the man said.

"Just who are you, and what are you talking about?" I snapped. I didn't like how something was being kept from me. Why keep something from me anyway? there was no point in that. I'd just find out sooner or later.

"That right there, are you not aware of your own problems?" the man asked.

"Problems? What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"Such disrespect-do you know who you are talking to?!"

"No, I don't, and I don't think I care," I mewed. I smirked, almost daring the man to do something about my attitude. What was he gonna do? Throw me in a prison? Kill me?

"I am the third Hokage, and speaking with such disrespect will not be tolerated." The man's hand slammed down onto the desk, as he stood. His chair fell, crashing loudly. "I know you've been threw a lot, kid, but what I'm offering just might be the greatest thing you could ever ask for!"

I flinched at this man's harsh words, only a second passed before I bit, "You don't understand! I have no parents because of you! Because of that mission! I'm left with no one! You don't get it!"

"If you were to join Konoha, I'm sure you wouldn't be alone anymore. As you could already tell, this is a very accepting village," the Hokage coaxed.

I had to admit, that sounded nice. "What about Kushina? What about..." I faltered at saying his name. "M-minato?"

"They will not bother you, that I can promise you. Konoha is a big place, it's unlikely to bump into them."

"Why are you so desperate?!" I asked, stepping forward, and slamming my hands on desk as well.

"You just don't understand what you are, do you?" the Hokage hissed. He glared at me, as if the fact disgusted him. Like I disgusted him. "Just look around you."

A cynical feeling washed over me, and suddenly, I noticed something.

I was inches away from the Hokage. Me, the enemy, so where was the person who was meant to restrain me? The man noticed my hesitation, and a small smile spread to his lips. I glared at him, and slowly turned, afraid of the things I could possibly see.

The first thing I saw was the weapons. Yes. All stopped inches from vital areas. The hands. All reaching for me, and all falling just a little short. I gasped at the proximity of everyone. So close. All so close to killing me, hurting me.

So what was stopping them?

My gaze dropped to the floor, seeing as I couldn't see anywhere else. I couldn't see anything but black. It was a shadowy black, coming off me like roots. It weaved over feet, trailed up legs, and made a huge tangle on the floor in front of me.

I noticed I was shaking. Was I scared of myself? When did I cast this jutsu? I whimpered, and backed into the Hokage's desk.

Eerily, the shadow possession began to retract, releasing the ANBU.

ANBU. I felt a tight spot in my chest. Maybe...maybe I did need to be contained.

"Look at yourself. You are dangerous. Think about it, you could kill every single one of these men. What if these men have families-children?! You're just becoming a hypocrite," he paused, "Join us. I, personally can't train you, but I know a whole clan who could help you control your...problem."

I swallowed the lump that had grown in my throat, and turned to face the Hokage. I had to deal with the shock later, business now. "Not only am I a Nara, I am an Uchiha. What about my other...family?"

The Hokage flinched at the other clan's name. "They want nothing to do with you."

"That doesn't mean I want nothing to do with them. Maybe it's not all up to them," I countered. I noticed someone reach for me, most likely to pull me away from their beloved Hokage. "Don't touch me," I growled, glaring at the hand. In the blink of an eye, it was gone, and I turned more to see that there was only one man, the same one from before, in the room. I frowned, but turned back to the Hokage.

The Hokage just shook his head.

"I want the Sharigan. I don't need, or care for that clan. I have their blood, and the kekkei genkai is all I need." My eyes scanned the Hokage's face, looking for signs of anything. It remained blank so I continued, my voice raising, "I'm not asking for warm meals on a table, a dry bed to sleep in, or a family to be there for me, I'm only asking for training. I don't see how that's so hard!"

I glared at the Hokage, my anger seeped out, almost seeing to choke the old man. I blinked at seeing this, and forced myself to calm down. Worst thing to happen, I just have to figure it out by myself. And it wasn't like I wasn't used to that.

The old man's gaze softened, and he looked down. My hand was still planted firmly to his desk. Taking me off guard, he patted it softly, and said, "I'll see what I can do."

I blinked at the contact, but nodded, accepting that answer.


	7. Five Months Later

***I don't know the name of Ino-Shika-Cho's team leader, or anything about that person, so I just made someone up.***

**Chapter Six**  
_Five Months Later..._

"Eh, Aiyana," a voice called. A knock on my door sounded, and then the house fell silent again. I sighed and glared at the door.

I needed _one_ minute. "Shikaku, wait a moment will ya? I'm getting dressed," I lied slipping out of bed and stumbling to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"Hurry up, we have a mission," he said. I could hear the annoyance in his voice. I sighed and decided to skip breakfast. Running back to my room, I threw my long hair in a ponytail, leaving my bangs to hang freely. I sighed again, and quickly put on my uniform.

My uniform consisted of a black, skin tight bodysuit that was covered by a thick purple jacket. To my delight, there were tons of secret pockets that held weapons, and scrolls. Of course, that only problem was that I had a certain amount of kunai and shuriken, and I wasn't allowed to use scrollls.

Being quick about slipping on my shoes, I hopped to the door, and ripped it open. I smiled at the startled faces of my teammates, and chirped, "Ya ready to go?"

"Are you? We have a couple minutes to spare before we have to leave," Shikaku informed. I looked up at him and all of his laid back glory and smiled.

"I'm good. It'll only take a second," I said, slipping on my other shoe. "See, I'm done."

I smiled brighter at my new team, and rocked on my heels. No one said anything, so Shikaku bounced from the wall, and began walking away. I shrugged and followed after him, letting the others trail after us.

**XxX**

"So you think you can just come over here and just join my squad? What makes you think I'd let a little kid like you join my team? Huh? Speak up I can't hear you," a woman with auburn hair hissed. I stared at her passively and shrugged. She didn't intimidate me. No, not at all. SHe had a cute face that was hard to take seriously, and beautiful hair to frame it. Her light brown eyes were soft, and semed almost innocent, and again, hard to take seriously.

"I didn't choose to be here." I pointed to Shikaku. "We're related, so I can only assume that the Hokage put me here for that reason," I informed. I smiled a small smile and stuck my hand out. "I'm Aiyana, and I can't really say it's nice to meet you."

The brunette scoffed, and slapped her palm to mine. She glared at me and spat, "I'm the team leader, Kamira Nishiko. Welcome aboard. I just have to warn you though, get on my bad side, and I'm your worst nightmare."

I snorted at the introduction, and squeezed Nishiko's hand tightly. "I have to say I'm the same, watch your back." This caused Nishiko to laugh.

"I like you," she admitted, pulling her hand from mine. "Anyway, I feel like they need to introduce themselves to you as well. Choza! You first."

The plump, red headed boy stepped forward with a big smile. "I'm Akimichi Choza! When I become old enough, I will earn the title of clan leader. Just wait, I'll be the best clan leader you guys have ever seen!"

"Not if I'm better," a blond bragged. I turned slightly to face the voice and the blonde. "I'm Yamanaka Inoichi. There's really nothing else I can say other than I will be the best," he introduced. I snickered at his introduction.

"Well, it's...nice to meet you both, I think," I said, not really believing my own words. _They'll grow on me. They have to,_ I thougtht.

"Well," Shikaku stared, drawing everyone's attention to himself. "she already knows me, so I say we get this mission started. The sooner we get started, the sooner we get it over with." He turned to Nishiko and said, "Now where are we supposed to meet them?"

* * *

**A/N:** _This is a short time skip chapter. I was going to make it a LOT longer, but I didn't have the time. Yes, I've been a lot more busy than I thought I would ever be over the summer. All of my free time seems to be sucked away from me. It's...not at all pleasing. I won't be updating for a long time, so this is the second part of your DOUBLE UPDATE. Be happy, or something. I'm not in a good mood, kay?_

_Also, this is uneditted. I don't trust betas, and I don't have to time to edit this yet, I will when I get back, though. :) So, look forward to that. Oh yeah, I will not have my laptop for...about a month. So that means no updates. -.- I'm just as bummed as you are, if not more._

_Anyway, review/comment, and favorite/follow because I know ya want to! This story is too awesome for you not to!_

_-Who the fuck cares?_


	8. Ambush

**A/N:** "_This is Inoichi inside of Aiyana's mind._"

_This is Aiyana's regular thoughts._

"This is the regular dialogue."

_I just thought I should put that, even though it seems pretty obvious to me. Anyway, enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**_Ambush_

Shikaku looked around boredly, and then sighed. "I don't think we're going the right way."

"What do you mean?" Nishiko questioned. "We're almost there!"

"Something doesn't feel right. Can I see the map?" Shikaku jogged up to Nishiko, and looked at the map. After a moment of silence, he frowned and looked around. "Something's off."

I felt something shift in my stomach, just as a bush twitched. I bit my lip, trying to keep my nerves down, I did have four very skilled people to protect me. He was right, something didn't feel right. I saw my teammates get on their guard.

"Aiyana," Inoichi, the blonde, whispered, "get between us. You'll get the hang of things if you just observe first."

I hesitated, then moved from Choza's side to shuffle in between the him and Inoichi.

Nishiko sighed loudly, and muttered, "Dammit." Just as soon as that happened, she disappeared.

A feeling of dread instantly washed over me at Nishiko's disappearance, but Inoichi waved his hand, as if to tell me to calm down. Even though, I didn't like being bossed around, something about these people made it very easy to trust them. Closing my eyes, I calmed myself down, and tried to think rationally.

I sucked in a long, and slow breath of air, and stuffed my hands in my pocket, about to finger my weapons when a gust of blew lightly on my back, making me tense. I didn't open my eyes, but a split second later the sound of clashing metal broke sliced my ears. I winced at the sound and snapped my eyes open. I turned around to see Nishiko fending off an attacker.

As soon as I turned around the attacker shouted, "Don't just stand there! Attack!" As much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't look away. The attacker was male, well built, and had beautiful brown hair, yet what made my unable to look away was his eyes. The look, the look of insanity, the look of someone...almost desperate for _something_. The man's eyes slid to meet mine, and he laughed. "We're gonna get ya!" A chill ran up my spine at his words, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. His eyes crinkled in delight. He inhaled a breath to laugh again, but Nishiko growled, and stabbed him in the throat, ending him.

I shriek exploded from my throat at the sight. My hands shot up to wrap around my throat, and my legs gave out. I landed on my butt, my eyes sealed shut.

"Aiyana!" my team yelled, shocked by my sudden fit. I sucked in uneven breaths, and tried to calm myself down.

_That man just died. That man just died. That man just died. That man just died. That man just DIED, _echoed in my brain, making me whimper. A hand slapped my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"Aiyana, Get up!" Choza demanded, squeezing my shoulder and pulling me to my feet. "You have to get over it."

I noted how I trembled, and how I felt as if I was going to fall again. "That man...he..."

Choza narrowed his eyes and squeezed my shoulder gentler this time. "Don't think about it," he said, quickly expanding his arm and smashing another enemy. "We have work to do."

"Do you think I'm any help?" I asked my voice quiet. I looked around, analyzing every attacker. They weren't super strong, but they were far from weak.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure you could take out them all if you wanted. You are the product of an Uchiha and a Nara. Deadly combo," he complimented before charging away to back up Inoichi. This left me unguarded and to fend for myself.

Sucking up my emotions, I looked side to side, quickly scanning the attackers. They were Kiri ninja, no doubt, the way they dressed as well as the symbol on their headbands were a dead giveaway. Taking a deep breath, I pushed my emotions deep down into my core, letting them lie doormat for later when it seemed appropriate.

"Hyah!" some yelled from behind me. I slid to the side, narrowly dodging a katana's blade. Using my new momentum I smoothly spun on my right foot, managing to kick the attacker in the mouth. As the guy fell back, Choza's hand came down to smash him into the ground. I heard a sickening snap, and the feelings in my stomach began to bubble. I almost wanted to vomit.

"Aiyana, you have to get over it," Choza reminded, skidding next to me. I looked at him with dead eyes, but said nothing. He gave me a sympathetic look, and then shot off to do something. At this time, I didn't really care. How many people had to die? I snapped my eyes closed again, finding it hard to keep my emotions down. I just wanted to snap. I was what, almost ten? Why would they subject a _ten_ year old to this kind of mental torture?

I balled up my hands and set them on my chest to keep from crying. I closed my eyes tighter. I could feel the restraints that held down my emotions start to slack, and I bit my lip. I couldn't let it go! I bit my lips harder, ignoring the coppery taste that started to pour into my mouth.

"Not a smart move, kid," a deep voice muttered in my ear. My mind jumped to do something but it was too late, I was caught. A forearm smashed into my throat, choking me, but not strangling me, and another wrapped around my waist. Something about this position paralyzed me. "I got her! Let's leave!" the man yelled, making me flinch.

"Aiyana!" my teammates screamed, turning to face the guy who has caught me. My face scrunched in a pathetic way, almost singling that I gave up. The male who held me jumped up, and shot off with me, skillfully keeping me pressed to him.

I let out a strained cry as my team members disappeared from my sight.

"Stop crying, that's the one thing I can't stand. Wait till someone else has to deal with you," the man growled through gritted teeth. I hiccupped and just nodded.

"My team won't let me go so easily," I mumbled, trying to believe myself, but it wasn't working.

"Heh," the Kiri ninja breathed. "I'd like to see them try; no one has gotten past me yet."

"You were hiding; of course they didn't see you," I mumbled bitterly. The guy's grip on my throat tightened, and he chuckled.

"It's called strategy, something you and your little teammates don't have." He loosened his grip on my neck, and stopped on a large tree branch.

A spark of hope flared in my gut, and I instantly thought of escaping somehow. I racked my brain for anything I could do, and then it hit me. What about that thing that I did in the Hokage's office? Maybe I could do that…if I knew how to. I bit my lip and snapped my eyes closed to concentrate. I had to do this…I _have_ to do this.

"Aiyana!" I heard Inoichi yell. My head snapped to the sound of his voice, and watched as he flew from the tree tops. My mouth fell open as three Kiri ninja shot down after him. I struggled to yell something as Shikaku followed after him along with Choza.

When I found the will to speak, a hand slapped over my mouth.

"Quite you," the man hissed in my ear. I let out a whine, and started to thrash.

"Let go of me!" I screamed desperately. The sight of my team members scared me. I didn't know what the enemy was capable of, especially the one that held me. The confidence that radiated from him made my blood cold.

With lightning speed, the man behind me unwrapped an arm from around me. Even though he was fast, I was faster. With my hands now free I elbowed the man in the gut, and like a

chain reaction, he lurched forward, and his hand came off my mouth. I stepped forward, and turned to face the man, swinging my arm around to punch him. But when I turned, a kunai stabbed into my gut. I froze, shocked at the move, and coughed. I could feel myself start to tremble as I down casted my eyes to stare at the blade sticking out of me.

I let out a long whimper, and felt tears gather in my eyes. "Ah…" The sight of the blade sticking out of me made my stomach churn. Bile threatened to escape the pit of my stomach, and a coppery liquid started to stream into my mouth. I groaned and stared for a moment. I felt dead, and it was almost as if everything stopped. I slid my eyes closed; awaiting the pain that should follow after the blade, but no pain flooded my systems. Instead anticipation ran through me. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter, waiting for the man to make another move.

But he didn't.

I let out the breath I'd been holding, and cracked an eye open. The man in front of me had a cold sweat on his forehead, and his mouth stretched into a scowl. Finally looking at him, I noticed how young he was. He had soft looking blonde hair, and blazing purple eyes. I almost wanted to smile at him, but his out stretched arm made me frown. My eyes glided down, following his arm. My eyebrows dipped at the sight of a trembling kunai that was hovering in front of my chest.

Noticing something wrapped around his core, I looked at his shirtless figure. A long, strong, shadowy tentacle coiled around his mid body. Seeing this, I swatted the kunai away. My legs gave out after that. I dropped to the branch, my hands stopping me from face planting into the bark cover branch, and I finally noticed I was panting.

I felt a small amount of my chakra slowly drain from my system.

Something seemed to scratch at the back of my throat, and I coughed, crimson blood splashing my hand. "Ehh," I moaned, hanging my head.

I was done.

Before my I gave up on supporting myself, Nishiko's voice rang out, "Aiyana! What are you doing?!"

I moaned, and turned my head to face her direction. My eyes widened when I saw they, along with about seven enemy ninja were also wrapped in my shadow jutsu. I scoffed, almost in disbelief, and shuddered. Even though I was wearing a jacket, I was starting to feel cold.

_That can't be good,_ I thought. I mentally screamed in frustration, and tried to summon fake strength to stand up, or think straight. "Guys," I muttered, talking to myself, "I don't know how to control this…"

As if Nishiko noticed my distress, she yelled, "Shikaku! This _is_ why she was put with us! Help her!"

I heard Shikaku groan, and curse for being put on the spot. "Inoichi, I need you to do your thing. Choza be ready to catch Inoichi, and get these guys when the jutsu stops. I'll be there to help you. Nishiko-sensei, you need to get Aiyana." Shikaku paused, for a brief second letting everyone's jobs sink in. Then he yelled, "Go!"

Inoichi put his thumbs and index fingers together, creating an oval like shape, and muttered a jutsu under his breath. Before my slow mind could wrap around what was going on, a new voice spoke in my mind.

"_I gotcha,_" the voice said as Inoichi's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell limp into my shadow.

"Inoichi," I breathed, confirming the new voice. "How…?"

"_Well…this is my kekkei genkai. While Shikaku can control shadows and Choza can expand, I can get inside your mind, and now, I can control you," _he informed. I scoffed at the new discovery.

_That's…great. Now I know to never keep any secrets. I bet now you know everything_, I mused mentally.

"_Nah, I all I need to focus on is taking control of you. We're going to help you through this, okay?" _Inoichi said.

I sighed, with a small smile and replied mentally, _Just get on with it._

"_On it_." With that I felt myself stand up, and walk around. "_I got it…_" Inoichi mumbled to himself, "_Now to disband these weird things_."

Inoichi made me sit down with my legs crossed, and close my eyes. It was almost as if we were meditating. We breathed in and out, slowly relaxing, and calming my jumpy nerves down.

Slowly, the shadowy tentacles retracted, unwrapping itself from the enemy and my team alike, but as soon as they retracted back into me everything snapped back into action. Inoichi's body fell just as enemy ninja threw kunai at him. Luckily Choza caught Inoichi and slapped away the kunai, with his expansion jutsu.

Nishiko was suddenly next to me, a hand on my back, another on my forehead.

"Kid, I need you to look away, okay?" Reluctantly, I nodded, and looked to the side. Shouldn't I be dead by now or something? Regardless, Nishiko quickly made me lay down and she gripped the kunai that stuck out of me. With a nervous intake of breath, she pull it out of me. "Sorry, I'm not a huge fan of blood," she apologized with an uneasy laugh.

I frowned and just mumbled, "Its fine."

"I already know that that's a weakness, especially for a medical ninja," Nishiko mumbled, putting her hands together over my wounded area. A warm, green chakra bubbled around her hands, and seeped into my wound. I could feel it healing my stomach, and skin tissue. I tried not to shift as she worked, and not mess her up.

I noticed a shadow twitch in the corner of my eye, and I hummed. "Nishiko-"

"Nishiko-sensei!" Shikaku yelled, sliding between Nishiko and the man that took me. A loud metallic clang shortly followed, startling her.

"Shikaku?" Nishiko breathed deeply. "Urgh, cover me," she ordered, focusing back on healing me. Shikaku nodded in understanding, and made some hand signs.

He yelled a jutsu and his shadow broke into two, thread like things. The shadows then wrapped around the guy.

"Wait!" I yelled, looking at the pair a ways from me. Unfortunately, Shikaku didn't hear me, and snapped the man's neck, instantly killing him. I bit my lip, trying not to cringe.

Nishiko looked at me, her eyes narrowed in worry. "Aiyana, are you okay? Am I doing something wrong?"

I shook my head. "You're fine. Thanks for doing this. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you. I least, I think I would be dead, considering the amount of blood I lost. It's a shame I stained your clothes, and my clothes. They look so great on us," I said. I let out a laugh, and tried to sit up. Nishiko frowned and pushed me back down.

"You can't _just_ recover," she hissed, "It takes time, and more than a couple of seconds. You need at _least_ one day to recover!" She muttered under her breath, "Because my skills aren't so great."

I frowned at the thought of just lying in a room. "No, I'm fine," I insisted, trying to get up.

Nishiko's face dropped from a casual one to deadly. "You are _not_ fine, and you _will_ rest. Got it?"

I narrowed my eyes, and propped myself on my elbow. "Make me."

"Aiyana, you're not fit to fight, the boys got this. Honestly, we'd be done a lot faster if you could stomach people dying."

I narrowed my eyes more, and spat, "Go kill all you want! Just because I don't like it, doesn't mean that you can't do it. If it means getting back faster, then go ahead!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"Then do it!"

"Well, you're injured, I can't hurt you more!"

"I can handle it! I am stronger than that!"

"You're just a kid!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You're not as strong as you'd like to think you are!"

"I never said I was strong! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Actions speak louder than words!"

"Nothing can speak louder than you!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Make me shut up!"

"Why you little son of a bitch!"

"Watch your mouth, _and_ the last time I checked, I'm a _female_!"

"You sure as hell don't act like one!"

"I can say the same to you."

"GUYS!" Choza yelled, jumping down from somewhere.

"WHAT?!" Nishiko and I yelled in unison, only to glare at each other in the same time.

He landed next to us and smiled. "We're done."

"Oh…" Nishiko said. Then she piped up. "Alright time to go home!"

I sighed, letting all of my frustration out, and tried to stand up. I cursed when I found it difficult. I opened my mouth to ask for help when someone wrapped an arm around my core and another hit the back of my knees. Strong arms lifted me into a chest.

I snickered as trailed my eyes up to meet green ones. "Thank you, Inoichi-san. You must have read my mind," I joked.

He smiled and replied, "Of course, it is my specialty."

I chuckled at that, and then we were off back to Konoha.

**XxX**

"So you're saying that you failed your mission?" the Hokage inquired. He was sitting at his desk, arms at his side, his pipe hanging from his lips.

I stood in between Choza and Inoichi, leaning on the latter. Shikaku stood next to Choza, and Nishiko stood about five feet in front of us, reporting our mission.

I was frowning, slightly peeved that that was all he got from our explanation. But even so, I kept quiet, letting Nishiko-sensei handle it.

"Well, that is one way to put it, Hokage-sama. The mission was a set up. The people we were to escort to Konoha weren't real. It was just an ambush, sir," Nishiko explained.

"Ambush," the Hokage mumbled. "Did you bring anyone back for questioning?"

I saw Nishiko shoot me a glance before she answered. "No, sir. We killed the ones that attacked us, and then the ones we chose to bring in for questioning committed suicide."

"I see," the Hokage said. He looked down to shuffle and mark some things on a piece of paper. "You're dismissed."

"Okay," we all said in unison, bowing at the same time.

Inoichi wrapped another arm around me, and helped me to the door. I sighed, content with having help. Even if I didn't prefer it, or like it, it brought back memories from when I would get hurt and my dad would help me back home to get patched up.

But he couldn't do that now, could he?

* * *

**A/N:** _I just got back from my trip. My parents let me bring my computer, and let's just say, this was HARD to write. My parents were constantly taking me places, and they never gave me any time to really do anything besides hang out with them. That was good and bad, but well...they are family. No. Wait... They are _**MY**_ family._

_I just looked over this chapter, and I had my sister look over it as well...so I hope there are no BIG mistakes that can't be looked over. If you spot any, I'd be happy to fix them. Also, I didn't write this on Google Documents like usual. I wrote this on Microsoft Word, so I hope it's not riddled with awful grammar, and misspelled words. If so, I am so sorry. I thought I did something right for once. __*sigh* But...I think this chapter is lame. I mean, it's so...pointless, even though it's important. And this is the best I can do. Well, I guess you either hate it, love it, praise it, flame it... It's just a story, and reviews are just comments. Yet, in a way I feel I failed you. I guess I'll just have to get over it, though, cuz this is what you get._

_It's a shame that I spent so much time on this, and it's only 3,000 words. It's disappointing. _

_Anyway, review/comment, and favorite/follow because I know ya want to! This story is too awesome for you not to!_

_-You know who_


	9. One Of the Boys

**Chapter Eight**  
_One Of the Boys_

"You guys seriously want me to come with you?" I felt a warm feeling stir in my gut. I stared at the guys in front of me and smiled. "Of course I'll go!"

"I told you she'd say yes," Shikaku said, shooting a winning glance at his teammates.

"I thought she'd chicken out," Inoichi said, looking around. My cheerful mossy eyes flickered to Inoichi, and I glared at him. The blonde boy shrugged. "Have you met us? We are not to be messed with."

"Uh," I started, seeing the playful twinkle in his eye, "I have met you guys before. I think I should be able to train with you. I'm perfectly capable of keeping up with you guys."

"Are you sure?" Shikaku joined, looking at me with an amused grin planted on his face.

I scowled playfully and was about to say something, but Choza joked, "She's female, I don't think she's _ever_ sure."

I scoffed at the boy's teasing and glared at them. "If that's how you feel, I'll just have to beat some sense into you."

"Uh, no," Shikaku said matter-of-factly, "You're going to be our little cheerleader. I can't let anymore damage come your way. You're going to learn our way of training, our way of being a group. You have to learn these techniques if you ever want to be as good as me."

I frowned, suddenly not interested in any of these people. "No," I deadpanned, turning and walking back into my home. I swatted the door closed, but Shikaku burst through a split second before it closed, trailing me as I made my way through the house to my bedroom.

"Come on, you need to learn," he insisted. I frowned and kept on walking. "Aiyana! I thought this is what you wanted, I'm doing my job!"

"No, you're making me sit, and watch. I want to learn. I can't learn that way," I spat. I wheeled around and put on a stubborn face. I don't want to just sit there. What help would that do?

"Come on, you have to do this, or the Hokage will..." Shikaku's eyes down casted, and he took a deep breath, as if he had just said something that he wasn't supposed to.

An uneasy feeling squeezed my gut, and I shifted on my feet. I twisted my lips up, trying to push away my pride, and I asked, "He'll do what?" _How bad can it be?_

"I'm not..." he started and then sighed. "If I don't make him see you're on our side, he'll execute you," Shikaku breathed, looking away. His actions made my heart drop. "It's in my hands to make sure that doesn't happen. If you aren't willing to train with us, then the council will take it as a sign that you're not on our side." Shikaku sighed, and looked up to meet my eyes, an unhappy frown staining his face. "Will you come now?"

I narrowed my eyes, and my shoulders my slumped. "Of course," I agreed. "But," I snapped, as Shikaku smiled, "I am going to do something other than cheer you dorks on."

"Oh, we're the dorks," Inoichi scoffed from the other room.

I gasped, turning my attention to the blonde, and yelled, "I never invited you losers into my house!"

Choza chuckled from the other room, and I sighed, knowing he was in my kitchen. While Inoichi slid into the doorway. His voice lowered. "How are we the losers?"

Biting my lower lip, I laughed at his adorable face. It was so strange how could do so little and make me laugh so much. "You look so funny." He looked cute with his serious, yet joking face on.

"Hey!" he snapped, stepping from the hallway into my room. "I'm _not_ funny looking!"

"I beg to differ," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. I giggled as I pivoted around him and out of my bedroom. "Come on guys," I called, "let's go do something _important_!" I walked into the kitchen and frowned at Choza who was eating my apple. I pouted and glared at the bigger man. After a second of staring at him eat, I snatched the apple away from him. His face fel. "My apple. You didn't ask."

Choza let out a whine and said, "May I please have that apple?" He reached for it.

I frowned at him, giving him a blank stare before turning around and throwing it in the trash can. "No."

Choza let out a yell from behind me and cried, "You wasted food!'

"I wasted _my_ food, with _your_ germs on it!" I argued. "Now get over it and come train with us." I beamed as I walked out of my front door, and then leaned against the doorframe, watching as the boys trailed out.

"Great, let's get started!" Inoichi cheered, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. My eyes bugged from my head as he did so and I latched onto Choza for help, but he just followed along, speeding up his pace to keep up with Inoichi.

"Ah!" I screamed, annoyed in a good way. I smiled as Inoichi looked back, worried he hurt me. he returned the smile, and then looked back. But my smile stayed. It was a warm smile, genuine. One that felt really good. I was starting to really love these boys.

_Maybe, when we get closer, I can maybe call them my boys,_ I thought. _Maybe._

My smile widened at the idea.

* * *

**A/N:** I know...I know... Two months, and this is what I get. I get it, okay. I do... I have all of these excuses, and even if they're true, I still feel like I've been failing you guys. I mean seriously. Only this much after such a long time. I'm so sorry.

Expect really long chapters afer this, though. Not only to make up for this pathetic chapter, but because I need those long chapters. I've had these long chapters planned ever since March. :) Since the beginning of this story. Hehe. This story was born in March, it's it beatiful? =D


End file.
